The present invention relates generally to measuring instruments. More particularly, the invention pertains to an apparatus for determining a distance relative to changes in a variable electrical resistance, and an electronic depth gauge including the apparatus.
Various measuring devices are known for determining the distance between two points. Such measuring devices employ a variety of mechanical, electromechanical, and/or electrical/electronic techniques for sensing or determining relative or absolute distances. For example, gauges with graduated scales, magnetic or optical encoders, ultrasonic, infrared, and capacitive or inductive measuring devices are all known. However, an electronic depth gauge as described herein using a variable electrical resistance to measure distance would be advantageous.